


LA ZONA

by tulique



Series: El partido de la ignominia [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami Taiga y LA ZONA.<br/>LA ZONA y Kagami Taiga.<br/>¿Qué es lo que necesita realmente para abrir sus puertas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	LA ZONA

Kagami Taiga había entrado en  ** _LA ZONA_**. Era como hundirse en las profundidades de un océano donde solo había lugar para él mismo.

Bueno, para él  _y_  para un chico muy extraño con un bañador demasiado ajustado. No sabía quién era ni cuál era su función, y Kagami no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquella era otra metáfora extraña de las de Aomine. De pronto, una mano rodeada de luz agarró al chico y lo llevó a la superficie mientras de fondo se escuchaba a Takao cantando rock.

[¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Qué tenía que ver Takao con  ** _LA ZONA_**?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rqYdp6rOBaI#t=47)

Fuese como fuese, Kagami ahora sí que estaba solo en aquel lugar. A medida que descendía, su mente formaba cada vez más y más torbellinos de energía animal que, combinados con su sed de victoria, le hacían sentirse invencible. ¿Qué era lo que realmente lo impulsaba a adentrarse en lo más recóndito de  ** _LA ZONA_**? ¿El amor por el baloncesto, como a Aomine? ¿La amenaza de una derrota inminente, al más puro estilo Murasakibara?

No.

La chispa que activaba el verdadero potencial de Kagami no era sino el poder de la amistad. Sus amigos no eran ningunos inútiles, desde luego —para algo eran el mejor equipo de todo Japón—, pero estaba claro que sin él, el as de Seirin, era imposible derrotar a Akashi. Él era la única esperanza y por ello tenía que luchar. Lucharía por Kuroko, por Kiyoshi, por el capitán, por Izuki, por el de cara de chihuahua, por el calvito… ¡Por todos! ¡Él guiaría al Seirin hacia la gloria!

Sus nalgas rebotaron contra el fondo de aquellas aguas metafóricas. Estaba oscuro. Menos mal que podía usar las luces que emanaban de sus ojos como linterna.

No tardó en chocar contra una puerta inmensa, decorada con todo lujo de detalles. Kagami no entendía para qué tanta ostentación, si total con tanta oscuridad nadie podría apreciar su belleza.

Se sintió mal por la puerta.

—¿Y esto cómo se abre…? —arqueó sus cejas deformes— Mmm, ¿ábrete sésamo?

Nada.

Tras varias patadas y algún que otro puñetazo, la puerta siguió sin abrirse. Estaba empezando a resultar frustrante.

Tal vez tendría que vencerse a sí mismo, y a sus fantasmas del pasado, para poder abrir aquella puerta simbólica. Cerró los ojos y visionó a sus amigos del Seirin sonriéndole en un fondo blanco y estático.

Pero no acabó ahí la cosa, qué va. Una mano le tocó el hombro. Era Kise, también risueño y guiñándole el ojo. A su lado estaba Midorima, explicándole que el objeto de la suerte de Leo era, efectivamente, una puerta. Murasakibara estaba comiendo una golosina con forma de pez.

—¡Serás memo! ¡No es a ti a quien tienes que vencer, sino a  _Akashi_! Tío, ¿has estado prestando atención al partido? —le preguntó Aomine, que se estaba rascando la entrepierna a dos manos.

¿La Generación de los Milagros, presentes ante él, eran una ilusión de su mente sin oxígeno? ¿O realmente estaban a su lado, aunque fuese de manera figurada?

—¡Tú puedes, Kagamicchi!

Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara y, cómo no, Aomine entraron por la puerta, pero la cerraron antes de que Kagami pudiese unirse.

Pues qué cerdos.

—¡¡Kagami-kun!! —escuchó la voz de Kuroko. Miró a su alrededor, pero no lo podía encontrar. Hasta en sus fantasías era invisible— ¡Kagami-kun!

Kagami apretó los puños. ¡Iba a abrir la puerta costase lo que costase!

Total, hasta Kise había logrado entrar. No podía ser  _tan_  difícil.

Acribilló la puerta a base de patadas, lágrimas y sudor que se mezclaban bajo aquel mar espectral. Lo único verdadero eran las llamas que alimentaban su espíritu de lucha.

Eso y el poder de la amistad.

—¡¡ _YO_  TENGO EL PODER!! —gritó Kagami Taiga con toda la pasión que albergaba en su cuerpo, combinada, por supuesto, con la de Kuroko, los demás chavales del Seirin y la Generación de los Milagros, que por algún motivo aún no especificado eran fans suyos.

Salvo Akashi.

Por eso mismo había que derrotarlo.

Con ese grito de guerra, la puerta por fin se abrió. Kagami Taiga entró y se encontró a sí mismo en medio del estadio de la Winter Cup. Por algún motivo que no entendía, los del banco del Rakuzan estaban bastante sonrientes —los jugadores  _no tanto_ — y el Seirin completo lloraba a lágrima viva. ¿Estaban tan conmocionados por ver cómo su as entraba en  ** _LA ZONA_**? Ni que no estuvieran acostumbrados.

Miró el reloj.

El partido había acabado hacía… diez minutos. Rakuzan se había hecho con la victoria.

Kagami cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin creerse lo que estaba viendo. ¿Había pasado tanto tiempo en el fondo del mar que se perdió el partido?

—Parece ser que has despertado de tu trance, Kagami Taiga —dijo Akashi con una sonrisa tan moderada como su estatura—. Me congratula comprobar que, al final, has acabado arrodillándote ante mí.

A pesar de estar echando rayos por los ojos y sentir una fuerza descomunal, Kagami nunca se había sentido tan débil. Las lágrimas de sus amigos lo ahogaban en un mundo donde las puertas y  ** _LA ZONA_**  ya no existían.

—Kagami-kun —Kuroko se apareció ante él, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar—. Valoro tus esfuerzos pero, por favor, comprende que eres más útil  _jugando_  que perdiéndote en las metáforas absurdas de Aomine-kun.

—Míralos, Satsuki, mira cómo me echan la culpa a mí —Aomine, sentado aún en las gradas, cruzó los brazos—. Y eso que dije que no había que tomárselo de forma tan “litoral”.

— _Literal_  —corrigió Momoi con un suspiro.

Nada bueno podía suceder cuando alguien veía a Aomine como fuente de sabiduría.

 

(Kise era el mejor ejemplo de ello)

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si ha quedado claro, pero el chico al que se hace referencia al principio es Haru, el de Free!  
> (Y el que canta el opening de Free! es el seiyuu de Takao)


End file.
